


Summertime

by fezzydrinks



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, I call their trousers breeches in this but truly they are knickerbockers, M/M, No Angst, PWP, Porn Without Plot, This is very short, but there is nothing sexy about the word 'knickerbockers', but they're in love, genuinely this is just filth, handjobs, maybe? - Freeform, really rather happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezzydrinks/pseuds/fezzydrinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just Hanschen and Ernst getting jiggy in a meadow and being in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my mother never finds out I write this filth but also this is the first thing I've written like this so don't have high expectations okay. And grammar is hard and I kind of want my creative writing teacher to proof read this so it's right but dear Lord can you imagine? Hello elderly teacher, please proof read this smut for me. As if. Anyway I love Hernst and I hope you enjoy this.

Ernst lay flat on his back in the meadow. It was the hottest day of the year so far, according to Melchior Gabor. When Ernst had walked past the fields on his way to school that morning the labourers were already bare-chested, their tans on their necks and elbows strongly contrasting with the pale skin of their chests, which were usually covered. Ernst could not say he hadn’t lingered a little too long watching them work. Now in the late but still sweltering afternoon he had taken off his shoes, socks and jacket, had unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He didn’t take it off because he knew his father would be angry at him for looking like a common farm hand if he were to find out. Ernst could feel storm flies crawling across his skin where it was exposed but it was too hot even to brush them off. He could smell drying grass and wildflowers overwhelmingly around him and he breathed it in deeply, trying to hold onto the scent. This was the sort of evening that once would have made him think wistfully of his future in the church. He almost laughed, now. The church would not want him anymore, now he was so…debauched. He heard rustling through the windless air and he knew it could only mean Hanschen was coming. He grinned wide but didn’t move.  
“I’d have thought you’d get up to greet your one true love!” Hanschen joked, smiling down at Ernst from where he stood above him, although Ernst sometimes wondered if his joke was even that far from the truth.  
“It’s simply too hot to move. You’ll have to come here and greet me.” Ernst sighed, reaching his arms up towards Hanschen. 

Hanschen sat down slowly and lay down next to Ernst. He leant over and kissed him all too briefly. As he pulled away Ernst gave a squeak of indignance and briskly wrapped his arms around Hanschen’s neck and pulled him back down to kiss him again. The kiss was long and deep and epic, like taking a drink of cool cider after helping with the harvest on a humid, thunderous day. Hanschen’s mouth tasted like cherries and Ernst supposed he must have stolen some from Frau Müller’s cherry tree, as they used to when they were children. Ernst had once thought that kissing would be closed, like when his mother kissed him goodnight but now he thought it was ridiculous to have ever compared that to this delicious, sinful act, which was all open mouths and delightful, warm wetness. And yet, Ernst wondered how something so awesome could be sinful at all; why God would have created this act and then drawn the line in front of it for people like Ernst. Then Hanschen slid his tongue into Ernst’s mouth, sliding it across Ernst’s top teeth and put his hand into the opening on Ernst’s shirt. Ernst stopped wandering at all. Hanschen’s hand roughly brushed over Ernst’s nipple and he gasped. Hanschen smirked and pulled away.  
“God, I love you Ernst.” He said, pinching Ernst’s nipple and extricating a groan from Ernst. This; sex, was weird and Ernst would never have guessed the things he would find pleasurable before they happened. Hanschen had been inside Ernst only once and thinking about it could still make Ernst’s toes curl despite the fact that objectively the act still seemed quite unpleasant. Hanschen’s hand was now trailing down Ernst’s body and he began to make a clumsy but determined effort to undo both his own and Ernst’s flies simultaneously while also trying to kiss Ernst’s neck. Ernst reached down and stilled his hands.  
“What, did I do something wrong?” Hanschen asked, concerned.  
“No, it’s just – you’re not that good at doing three things at once.” Ernst laughed and began to undo Hanschen’s fly for him. Hanschen seemed all too pleased with this idea and Ernst made sure to purposefully rub over Hanschen’s hardening cock several times as he completed the task, causing Hanschen to moan luxuriously. 

Soon Hanschen’s hand was in Ernst’s breeches and Ernst felt as though he may explode, unable to see clearly through the heat and fuzz covering his vision. Which was a real shame because Hanschen was truly beautiful, with his shining blonde hair and his every-colour eyes. Hanschen’s pace quickened and Ernst knew he would not be able to hold out much longer and as he came he swore he saw sparks in front of his eyes. Seconds later he saw Hanschen begin to tug himself off.  
“No, wait. Just, give me a second; I want to do it for you.” Ernst gasped out.   
Hanschen kissed him again instead and when Ernst felt less blissfully exhausted he began to reciprocate, slowly stroking Hanschen’s penis, which in Ernst’s opinion was as beautiful as the rest of him. Hanshen also didn’t last long, coming into Ernst’s hand after a few minutes. Ernst wiped his hand on the grass. Now the air smelled of sex and as much as Ernst had enjoyed the smell of wildflowers he could not help but think this was infinitely better.

After, they lay there together, with Ernst curled up on Hanschen’s chest for what felt like forever and not long enough simultaneously. Hanschen leaned over Ernst and pressed one more kiss onto his forehead.  
“It’s time to go, my love.” He said. “The oh-so moral adults will begin to wonder what their darling children are getting up to.”   
They stood and then kissed once more, slow and sweet this time. Then Hanschen left and Ernst was left alone with the storm flies once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl all words for penis make me giggle and aren't remotely sexy so I hope I chose the right ones (I nearly went for John Thomas so it could have been worse)


End file.
